


nightmare

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: On how to be comforted after a nightmare.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543579
Kudos: 2





	nightmare

It was 3 am when Peter woke up. He was sweating after an intense nightmare, his many experiences leaving many, many trails. He was used to it. Unfortunately. At least he had gotten far enough with therapy that he didn’t wake up screaming anymore, which was a huge relief for aunt May.

Aunt May had been a huge help throughout his adventures. She had been by his side when he had taken Liz to homecoming (which, yes, ended up a disaster, but May had supported him no less), through the pain which came after being blipped back, and through the shitshow that was Mysterio. She was Peter’s beacon, his home, his anchor.

Peter had been very worried he would lose her. He had always been after they had lost Ben. Peter had been even more scared when he was on Titan (May was down there, with no idea where Peter was and probably scared as fuck), right after the big battle in which Peter lost his mentor (May had been underway to the battlefield the moment she blipped back, having stolen a still-running car), when Mysterio turned out to not be the hero Peter thought he was (he had Edith, for God’s sake, he could strike his aunt out whenever he wanted).

Peter thought of the days he would come to her and uncle Ben’s bedroom when he had a nightmare about his parent’s demise. He would be scared out of his mind, barely registering what was happening around him. He wouldn’t talk and he didn’t need to. The look on his face told his aunt and uncle enough about what happened.

Peter decided to move to May’s bedroom. He wanted her hugs, they always made him feel better. He sat down on Ben’s side of the bed, putting his hand on May’s side. She woke up and the second she saw his sweaty face and red eyes, she sat up and hugged him. Peter sighed deeply, never having felt more at home in May’s arms. May stroke his back comfortingly and when Peter released himself from her, she kept on stroking his hair. He laid back, May sitting next to him. She kept stroking his hair and slowly, Peter fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was because of May’s alarm.


End file.
